immortal
by Ryo0oki
Summary: shattered mirror fic. kristopher and nikolas have issues. (slash) [COMPLETE]


Konnichiwa, minna! =^_^= I am ryo0oki. This would be my first AAR story and most likely my last. Now, just a few warnings. First and foremost, I HAVE NOT READ SHATTERED GLASS. The only one that read was IFN and that a really long tine ago. I could even get past my hatred of AAR to read Shattered Glass, but I can't find it anywhere. So just pretend it's a somewhat AU fic. Next, there IS slash in here. Not a lot, but enough suggestions to make homophobes queasy. I was originally going to have screw just for Della, but I didn't feel like typing an elaborate sex scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fic. I do not want them. I hate AAR.

Warnings: slash, possible AU, possible OOC

Dedication: Della, Madella, w/e... without you this fic would never have been written. =^_^=

immortal

By Ryo0oki

__

"Who are you?!"

Terrified. Running. Help.

"I'm your brother, Kristopher. I always was."

Fear. Pain. 

"Get away!! Please..."

"I like it when you beg."

Pain. Burning. Blood. 

"Stop!"

Muffled cries. Tears.

"You'll like the blood soon enough, Kris. Soon you won't be able to live without it."

Screaming. Ripping of flesh. 

"Don't you like this, Kris? Now you'll always belong to me."

Sinking. Blackness.

------

Kristopher snapped open his eyes. He was panting slightly and his hair was soaked with sweat. He glanced at the digital clock beside his bed. Six. Almost dark. 

The vampire sat up and rubbed his left shoulder. There was a jumble of scars there that seemed completely random now. But he knew what they had once been. It was a mark of Nikolas' ownership of him, that fateful day when he had changed. When Nikolas had carved his name into his arm and performed some blood ritual that Kristopher to this day did not understand. 

Of course, if he knew which one it was, he would be able to undo and his brother couldn't have that.

__

Would I, though? Kristopher mused, suddenly feeling unreasonably depressed. It was, after all, the bond that allowed them to be as one. It was sick and twisted, but he had already gone through quite a lot of sick and twisted things during his lifetime. Another one was no big problem.

But it was a problem. The dreams- nightmares had been coming more often. It shouldn't have affecting him- he was a fucking vampire! –but it did. 

Far too much.

The phone rang and Kristopher glanced dully at it. He knew it was Sarah; she was the only who knew this number. He was amazed at the girl, really, she had taken the transformation all in stride. Their relationship had started out romantic and loving, but it changed. Now they talked, saw movies, and had gratuitous sex, but it no longer contained any sort of _love_. He cared for her and she him, but a vampire lives forever and things change. He wasn't sure if she was still hunting vampires; he didn't ask and she didn't tell. He didn't care either way.

He didn't want to stand up and walk to the phone. Kristopher felt tired all of a sudden. It was preposterous; of course, becoming a vampire oh-so-long ago had given him amazing amounts of energy. But still...

Kristopher picked up his cell phone, which was lying conveniently beside him on the bedside dresser, and dialed Sarah's cell. He was confident she wasn't using it; she never did.

She picked up on second ring. "Hello?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "I was just calling you!"

"I know," he replied, feeling very silly and pathetic for not wanting to walk to get the phone.

"Well then," Sarah said. "I was thinking we could go see that new 'Buffy' movie. They changed the actor for Spike and he got a lot hotter. Besides it's always fun to see their portrayal of 'real' vampires."

Kristopher laughed. "Well if Spike got hotter, I definitely can't miss it."

"Shut up," she said in a petulant tone. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Sure."

He hung up. And sighed. And gazed mournfully at the closet containing his clothes. Which, unfortunately, he would have to get up and walk to.

******

__

He could feel it. 

He could cause as much pain as he wanted tonight. 

******

The date hadn't worked. Kristopher was still as agitated as before, if not more. He hadn't been able to pay attention during the movie (although he agreed with Sarah- Spike _was_ hotter). It might have been the fact that all Buffy movies were basically the same. Or-

He was interrupted in his thoughts when a dark shape swooped down on him. Kristopher hadn't expected to get attacked, especially not in his own hotel room, but he still jerked back. The brandished dagger cut a shallow mark in his cheek. It would heal.

"Miss me, Kristopher?'"

Drawing his own blade, Kristopher slowly settled into a fighting stance.

"Of course, Nikolas."

His brother moved and Kristopher dodged a quick slash toward his abdomen. With the first attack, the intricate dance began. Glints of metallic black and white were visible in the darkened room as the two brothers fought. It was a game, but a deadly one; they were both using their full strength now. The furniture broke around them, but they paid no heed to the wood chips and glass shards mixed in the air. The world was one of parrying, thrusting, feinting, and blocking again. One mistake and it was quite possible that there would only be one survivor.

They were evenly matched in brute strength, but Nikolas was much more deadly in both ruthlessness and cunning. When Kristopher replayed the event in his head, he knew that he himself would not have struck to prolong the fight. Nikolas, on the hand...

Kristopher made a mistake. He caught his leg on the mess of sheets on his bed. It was only a split second before he ripped away, but that was too long. He barely missed a slash from Nikolas' dagger and when his brother lashed out brutally with a leg, was hit.

The blow knocked the vampire into wall, sending chunks of plaster around the perimeter and into Kristopher's hair. Nikolas was on top of him in an instant, proclaiming himself as victor.

Nikolas' deep black eyes gleamed at him. Kristopher was pinned down, completely helpless. Neither had used their mental powers yet, but Kristopher could feel his brother's force rising in his mind. He tried to fight it off. It was impossible of course, as he had been claimed so very long ago. Still he tried, as annoying Nikolas was the only thing he could really do.

"What are you doing, brother," Nikolas hissed as his power wrapped around Kristopher. "Haven't you learned yet?"

Kristopher whimpered as deep lances of pain coursed through him. It was humiliating, how Nikolas could reduce him from a proud powerful vampire to _this_. He felt the sharp teeth sink into his throat, could feel the power rush his brother received during the feeding. It was a reminder yet again that...

Nikolas kissed him hard on the lips, breaking the skin. The rush of euphoria overwhelmed him to an extent that he was disgusted. 

"I own you," Nikolas whispered, pulling away and vanishing for another time.

Kristopher stared at the carpet and rubbed his neck, which was quickly healing.

"I love you," he said softly, and died again.

----Owari----

Attention readers: you must review this. I wrote this for Della who said that I would get flamed to death for this. So I don't care **what** you write, as long as you review.

-ryo0oki

"Kavu kavu kavu chameleon!"


End file.
